


Erotyczne fantazje 155

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 155

Głośny jęk wypełnił pomieszczenie, kiedy Ruby od tyłu, weszła swoim członkiem w kobiecość dziedziczki. Liderka brała swoją partnerkę szybkimi oraz głębokimi pchnięciami, odkładając na bok bycie delikatną. 

Weiss krzyczała z przyjemności i błagała swoją kochankę o więcej. Po chwili jej ciało przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz. Wydała z siebie zwierzęcy jęk rozkoszy, kiedy poczuła jak coś ciepłego i gęstego wypełnia wnętrze jej cipki. 

Fala przyjemności rozlazła się po jej całym ciele, czując jak jej małe piersi unoszą się i opadają w rytm szybkiego oddechu, który wydawała z siebie.


End file.
